


I Still Love Him

by HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cheater Wade, Hurt, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Sad Peter Parker, Snitch Clint, Yandere Wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet/pseuds/HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet
Summary: "I loved him...I loved him so fucking much it physically hurt me to be apart from him.In fact, I still love him. That's right, that's how fucking pathetic I am. I still love the man that hurt me. Is that so wrong? Is it so wrong to still love the person who had my heart from the moment we met? Is it!?!Well, it doesn't matter now. Now he's...he's gone...and I'm never gonna get him back...no matter how much I want him back...no matter how much I loathe how things are now, I'd never want to sabotage Wade's happiness...god..I really am pathetic right?" Peter turned to me, tears still staining his cheeks.





	I Still Love Him

**Author's Note:**

> Wade's not really that Yandere. Also, Wade cheats on Peter before this happens which is why they aren't together.

  
"I loved him...I loved him so fucking much it physically hurt me to be apart from him.

In fact, I still love him. That's right, that's how fucking pathetic I am. I still love the man that hurt me. Is that so wrong? Is it so wrong to still love the person who had my heart from the moment we met? Is it!?!

  
Well, it doesn't matter now. Now he's...he's gone...and I'm never gonna get him back...no matter how much I want him back...no matter how much I loathe how things are now, I'd never want to sabotage Wade's happiness...god..I really am pathetic right?" Peter turned to me, tears still staining his cheeks.

"Sorry, god I must have bored you to death with all my depressive talk. Thanks for listening to me Clint." Peter looked back down the edge of the cliff we were sitting and began swinging his legs back and forth.

 

 

"No problem Peter. I'm glad you told me about all this." My heart clenched and a wave of guilt hit me.

 

 

Peter just poured his heart and soul out to me and I've been recording him for the very person he was talking about. Fuck I feel so terrible about this.

 

 

Apparently Wade did too since I heard his sharp intake of air.

 

 

"It's getting late," Peter suddenly said looking back up at me with a soft smile.

 

"Bye," Peter waved at me and stayed sitting on his place on the edge of the cliff.

 

 

"...What do you me-" Peter suddenly pushed himself off the edge of the cliff but a blur suddenly lurched forward and grabbed him by his forearms.

 

 

 

It took me a few moments to calm my heart down and when I squinted my eyes in the darkness I saw that Wade had his arms wrapped tightly around Peter's waist and was keeping him pressed against his chest.

 

 

"god damnit baby boy-DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!!" Wade slammed his lips onto Peter's soft ones and I heard the soft gasp Peter let out.

 

 

"...Wade?...what...what're you doing here?" Peter looked at him confused and when the realisation settled in he turned to me with such a hurt look on his face I lowered my head down in shame.

 

 

"The real question is what were you thinking?" Wade gently nuzzled his face into Peter's neck, keeping his iron grip around his waist.

 

 

"Clint." Wade suddenly said finally noticing that I was still there.

 

 

"Y-yes?" I stuttered, shivering at the cold, dark look he sent me.

 

 

"Leave." I didn't need to be told twice and began to turn around to leave, though not before casting a guilt filled and apologetic look to Peter.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really should try and write longer things...


End file.
